Fateor Rosa
by Relatable Alien
Summary: Picks up after Beverly returns from Caldos. Rated T for death, accidental love spells, romance./ Once secret feelings brought again to light / Can they bear to speak and do what is right? / The candle is snuffed, the grandmother dead / So why does the word love still fill them with dread?
1. Mortuis Rosa

Once secret feelings brought again to light

Can they bear to speak and do what is right?

The candle is snuffed, the grandmother dead

So why does the word love still fill them with dread?

* * *

Jean-Luc met Beverly in sickbay. Tears were still leaving tracks down her cheeks, her eyes red. Her arms were crossed tight, hugging herself. She still wore the nightie and dressing gown he had found her in. A nurse tried to guide him to his own biobed to be checked out, but he resisted, instead going to Beverly's side. She is more important.

"Beverly," he breathed, putting a hand on her shoulder. She was fighting back sobs. "I'm here, it'll be okay." His words appeared to help, Beverly calming with deep breaths before turning to him.

"Are you okay?" she automatically asked, trying to reach for the tricorder Alyssa patiently held, waiting to scan Jean-Luc herself. Alyssa acquiesced, passing it to her so that Beverly could scan Jean-Luc. "Leftover traces of anaphasic energy. That was quite a zap he gave you." Her brow furrowed as she focused on the readouts. "Steady vitals. Have a check-up before shift tomorrow. You should be fine to go back on duty by then."

He could see the tricorder shaking in her hands. It was so slight, it was possible no one else noticed. Still, he gently took it out of her hands, passing it back to Alyssa. Beverly needed him. And if all she wanted was a friend, then that was what he would gladly be.

A hiss and hurried footsteps towards him tempted his attention. "Sir," Deanna Troi spoke behind him. He had no choice but to turn now. "There is a call for you from the planet." He let out a small sigh of "can't it wait?" for her to add, "It is urgent."

"Can I take it in your office?" he asked Beverly.

She nodded then tried to jest, "Is it still my office?"

Alyssa patted her other arm. "No one actually believed you were resigning," Alyssa assured her. Beverly lowered her head in guilt.

* * *

A/N: Thanks to my friend Momo for helping beta!


	2. Mirum Rosa

Someone had gotten Beverly her blue lab coat by the time Jean-Luc reappeared. His tongue felt swollen and clumsy in his mouth as he headed towards her. _How do words work again?_ She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts, she didn't notice his awkwardness as he joined her. "Any news?"

It was such a simple, easy, basic question. If only the answer was the same.

"I have no idea how to tell you this," he admitted. Years of diplomatic training, experience writing far too many death notifications, nothing could prepare him for this. "Something happened... when they were reburying your grandmother..." Her head flew up, her eyes opening wide. "They... she..." He shook his head in wonder. "I have no idea what happened, but they said she sat up... and she started scolding them for putting dirt on her dress. They said she is at the house right now." Beverly wasted no time, grabbing a tricorder and striding out down the corridors her face set resolutely in steely determination. "Beverly, are you sure this is a good idea?" he asked, hurrying to keep up.

"I'm going down there, I have to see her," she said quietly with ice hardness.

Worf transported down with them, another security officer already waiting outside the house. "Nana?" Beverly asked hesitantly as she peered in the doorway. Felisa bustled around the lounge room.

"Beverly, hello dear! What a nice surprise!" Felisa turned with a bright smile. Her eyes were green, naturally green. Not the unnatural glow they'd had before. Beverly shivered. "What's the matter, dear? I know people have been making such a fuss, but I'm really quite alright!" Beverly stared, mouth agape.

"But you are... were dead," Beverly murmured.

"Who told you that?!" Felisa exclaimed, going over to her and taking her hand. "Does this feel dead to you? I know I'm cold, but that's what I get for falling asleep outside. I was just looking for my shawl but I can't remember where I put it." She held on to Beverly's hand as she glanced around the room over her shoulder.

"Nana, the Enterprise is in orbit," Beverly told her calmly. "I want to make sure you're alright. Can we beam up so I can check you over in sickbay?"

"Yes, dear, if that will put your mind at ease," Felisa smiled up at her.

* * *

A/N: Felisa deserved better.

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and followed! I hope you all have a lovely day!

Thanks to my friend Momo for helping beta!


	3. Florente Rosa

It was all a lie.

Jean-Luc kept Felisa occupied, listening to her talk proudly of Beverly, how far she had come to be the CMO of the Enterprise, and then on to stories of Beverly's adolescence. Beverly hardly heard, focusing instead on the scans and tests she was running.

It was all a lie. Felisa Howard lay on the biobed, fit as a centenarian could hope to be, very much alive. Ronin had tricked them. _He had just wanted me! How could he do that?! That horrid..._ "It was all Ronin, he made it look like Nana was dead," Beverly informed them. _Nana is alright. I can hardly believe it!_

"That son of a..." Felisa cursed. Jean-Luc hid a grin as Beverly blushed.

"Nana, please not in front of the captain," Beverly whispered.

"It's quite alright," he assured them both, helping Felisa to sit up on the biobed. "I believe you were just getting to telling me about Beverly's... third girlfriend, was it?"

If she had been blushing before, now she looked ready to explode. "What?!" she said under her breath. Felisa grinned cunningly at her as the other sickbay staff tried their best to keep straight faces.

"Never mind that," Felisa declared, patting Jean-Luc's knee. "What I want to know is how long the two of you have been together?" The entire room froze. Even Dr Selar stopped working to look up.

"What?!" Jean-Luc said, paling in shock.

Felisa waited expectantly. Beverly quickly glanced to Jean-Luc, their eyes meeting. They had both heard rumours before, but coming from Beverly's grandmother was another thing entirely! Her eye sparkled. She let out a chuckle. It grew into a laugh, echoing through the still and silent sickbay. She was wiping tears from her eyes when she managed to straighten. "Yes, you are definitely Nana," she sighed, hugging her.

"Now, what are you doing running about your sickbay in a nightgown, Beverly?" She raised her silver eyebrows at her. Beverly looked to the chronometer and found it was coming to morning anyway.

"It was the middle of the night," Beverly explained, but then on second thoughts found it all too much to really say at that moment.

"Well, let's go get you dressed for the day," Felisa patted her hand, getting up off of the biobed. "You come along as well, Jean-Luc. I look forward to you telling me everything she has been up to!" Felisa tucked her hand around his arm as well, ready to leave with her two escorts.

"Nana, the captain probably has his own work, I can tell you everything," Beverly assured her once they were out in the corridor.

"Beverly, you have an excellent bedside manner, but you are no storyteller," Felisa told her.

"Oh, I wouldn't be so sure, Mrs Howard," Jean-Luc refuted Felisa's assertion. "Beverly has done an incredible job with her theatre troupe in the last few years. She has cultivated some exquisite performances from her casts."

"Now, that's something she didn't tell me much about. Do go on, Jean-Luc." The turbolift door shut.

"Deck 8," Beverly ordered.

Jean-Luc went on as they returned to Beverly's quarters. He replicated coffee and some breakfast for them all while she changed in her bedroom. "Now, tell me, how is she really?" Felisa asked in a lowered voice when he returned to the table.

"The last few days have been quite... turbulent," he admitted.

"Well, her thinking I'm dead, I would be shocked if they weren't," she agreed. "But... Ronin? She did kill him?"

"Yes," he assured her. She closed her eyes, reaching out for his hand, relief relaxing her features, taking years off her.

"Thank the goddess," she murmured, patting his hand. "That curse is finally gone."

"Was it a curse?" he asked curiously. She opened her eyes, peering at him in surprise. "I mean... I thought with what Beverly described, beyond Ronin wanting to make her leave and force his will upon her... it wasn't..."

"That was only half the curse," Felisa said. "I'm just glad little Wes is out of harm's way." She gazed out the window.

"Would Ronin have harmed him?" he asked in alarm.

"I'm surprised he didn't harm you," she told him.

 _Harm me? Why would Ronin – Beverly._ He remembered going to the house, Beverly's words, Ronin's anger, the lightning. "He tried. Beverly stopped him."

"I knew she was the strongest," Felisa nodded. "She has the strength. More than I did." He had no idea what Felisa meant. "Perhaps it had something to do with her being the only one born on the Moon. Probably. Yes, that must have been it." It seemed by the end she was talking to herself more than addressing him. _A side effect of Ronin's influence perhaps?_ They both sat in silence a minute.

"I hope I haven't kept you both waiting," Beverly announced her presence, going to join them at the table. A clean uniform of medical blue with three pips at the collar, with a Starfleet badge proudly placed upon her chest. It felt so good to see her back, Jean-Luc could almost weep for joy!

"Oh! Beverly! You look so lovely in your uniform!" Felisa gushed, reaching over to tweak the fabric a little.

"Yes, she does," Jean-Luc agreed, his eyes sparkling as he sipped his coffee.

"Thank you." Beverly blushed.

"Now, tell me all about the two of you!" Felisa insisted right as Beverly was biting into a croissant. She gasped at Felisa's words, then coughed, choking momentarily on flakes of pastry. While she regained her breath, Felisa's eyes turned upon Jean-Luc. "Jean-Luc?"

"Err... well... you see... Mrs Howard, I..." Jean-Luc stammered incoherently before Beverly cut in.

"Jean-Luc and I have been friends for a long time, Nana," Beverly told her. "He's my best friend." She reached out for Jean-Luc's hand. He covertly brushed his hand against his uniform first, hoping to disguise any nervous sweat of his palm. "I wouldn't be who I am today without him." She squeezed gently. _Does she truly mean that?_ Jean-Luc gazed at her in wonder.

"And he's absolutely smitten with you," Felisa commented. It took Jean-Luc more than a moment to register her words, swallowing down and averting his eyes. But he still didn't remove his hand, out in the open above the table. "You needn't have bothered with the love spells."

"Nana," Beverly gasped, her hand snapping away from Jean-Luc's. "No," she murmured quieter, casting a sidelong glance to Jean-Luc.

"Love spells?" he inquired. _What in the world is she talking about?_

"He'd have found out sooner or later," Felisa insisted. "I'm surprised he doesn't already know."

"Nana, please, stop," Beverly pleaded, looking between them both.

"Know what?" He tried to reassure Beverly with his look, that he wasn't taking this all that seriously.

"I may not have the knack you do with magic, but I know a spell when I smell one," Felisa told her daughter with an eyebrow raised. "What did you use? Rose quartz charged necklace? Rose water with his tea? Did you bake those cookies?! I remember when you found the recipe by mistake and made them for your class, you locked yourself in your room for three days until I had found the antidote!"

"No, Nana, I didn't do anything!" Beverly insisted, eyes darting with increasing desperation. "I'd never do that to you, Jean-Luc," she implored of him. _I believe you._ Beverly would never do anything to harm him. Whatever it was they were talking about.

"Or was it something smaller? Perhaps..." Felisa looked between them. "No, that one only works where feelings already exist between both sides. Not very effective for a love spell. Still, an oldie but a goodie."

"Nana, stop it, I didn't do anything!" Beverly cried out her final plea, putting her face in her hands to try and hide her embarrassment. This _is why I didn't visit! God, Deanna is so lucky with her mother!_

"What are you talking about, Mrs Howard?" Jean-Luc inquired. _Oh god, he is listening! Please don't believe her, Jean-Luc!_

"Well, there is a spell, rather simple I might add, to strengthen and clarify already present feelings, on both sides," Felisa explained. Unable to listen, Beverly stood and walked away from the table. "You don't even need to be particularly powerful for it to work. You take something close to you, that you sleep in works best. Anything. A small piece of jewellery can work, but usually a hair tie or pin will suffice. And you take it and leave it in the living space of the person you love."

"Nana, I haven't done anything!" Beverly raised her voice.

"A pin," Jean-Luc repeated. _She's right!_ "Beverly... you did." He turned to her.

"No, not you too," she sighed, slapping a hand to her forehead.

"No, but, Beverly." He rose, going and taking her hand, his other hand resting against her arm. "In my quarters. I found a hair pin of yours. You must have dropped it when you were over having breakfast... or dinner. I..." He blushed as he realised what he was saying. "I was going to return it to you but..."

 _I'm going to be sick._ Her throat was dry and hoarse. Her stomach had fallen into a deep pit under her gut. "Nana, how do I undo the spell?" Beverly asked. "Nana!" She broke away from his hold, backing away. She turned back to the table with a glare to see Felisa happily eating her croissant. "How do I fix this?!" Beverly demanded. "Nana, tell me!"

"To fix something it first needs to be broken," Felisa said coolly. Beverly let out a loud huff, pacing off around her living space.

"It's alright, Beverly," Jean-Luc insisted, pursuing her.

"Stop!" She held her hand up before he reached her, continuing to walk. "I'm not doing this. I wasn't doing it after Kesprytt when we were still getting back to normal and I am certainly not doing it now when I have put a spell on you. I am so, so sorry, Jean-Luc. I swear, I never had any intention to do it."

"I believe you," Jean-Luc assured her. "And the spell only works on already shared feelings. If you have no feelings for me, then the spell has done nothing!"

"I do have feelings for you!" Beverly cried, turning on him. "Which is why I want to do this properly! No telepathy, no magic, just us!"

"Now we're getting somewhere," Felisa cackled with glee at the table, drinking her coffee. Jean-Luc stood, staring at Beverly. Her words echoed over and over in his mind, the one thing he had been almost sure of after she had walked out... he was wrong.

"Nana, how do I undo it? Please?"

"Ah, the magic word." Felisa put down her coffee mug. "Jean-Luc, do you know where the object is?" He nodded. "Please retrieve it for me," she instructed.

"Will you be alright?" he asked Beverly gently, scarcely daring to speak in case this was all some wonderful, wonderful dream.

"Don't worry, I will look after her," she assured him. Once he was gone, Beverly returned to the table to sit with Felisa, her arms hugging her sides. "You never want them to know the real you, do you."

"You said spells, plural; what else have I done?" Beverly asked.

"Have you dropped anything else? Hair ribbon? Ring? Earring?" Felisa inquired.

"I lost the hair ribbon I sleep in, but that was months ago, years even," Beverly told her. "Oh hell, when Jean-Luc gave me his aunt's recipe. It's in his office."

"Tell him to get it when he returns," Felisa ordered. She got up, shuffling over to the living area. "I will set everything up here."

* * *

A/N: Consistent chapter length? What consistent chapter length? The pin was their dinner after Kesprytt. The ribbon from Cause and Effect.

if you have a problem with the Howard family doing magic or Felisa being not dead just, hush. Go read another fic. There are a lot of other fics. Read one of them. On the other hand if you like this so far, feel free to leave a review or send me a PM. (If you have a problem with Beverly being bi/pan/not straight, then we really have not been watching the same tv series)

Thanks sash queen of the jungle and spacekitten2700 for the reviews! Thanks to my friend Momo for helping beta! Have a lovely day!


	4. Fateor Rosa

It took a little searching, but Jean-Luc uncovered the offending item, stuck between the cushions of his sofa. Swiftly departing his Ready Room, Deanna and Will watching him wordlessly go back to the turbolift and leave.

"Any idea what's going on?" Will asked her.

"Only as much as you do," she said.

* * *

It was a quick ritual for Jean-Luc. His role was only minor, standing there for the most part, kneeling at one point for Felisa to put her hands on his shoulders. Beverly left to conduct the last part herself. He sat on her sofa, waiting, already filled with regret at what they were doing. Felisa gave him a bitter tasting tea for while he waited. He didn't remember drinking it but by the time Beverly reappeared, the cup was empty.

"How long until we know whether it has worked?" Jean-Luc asked, a little mournful. Will this be the end of it?

"The spell is gone," Felisa said. "Anything the two of you feel right now is as you are. How do you feel?" Neither wanted to be the first to answer. "Beverly?" she rounded on her granddaughter.

"Ashamed," she murmured. "I am so sorry, Jean-Luc." She went and sat on the sofa next to him, avoiding his eye. "Can you ever forgive me?"

"You didn't even need to ask," he assured her. "I know you would never do anything intentionally to harm me. I trust you, Beverly." After a moment, he slipped his hand into hers. She shut her eyes. "I still love you."

"Of course, you do," Felisa told him. "You have good taste. Also, the clarity does not go away." A few tears escaped down Beverly's cheeks. He reached up to wipe them away, but she moved back from his touch. "Tell him. Or do you need your old nana to leave you some privacy?" Felisa chortled. It was too much. Beverly tore her hand from his grasp, fleeing into her bedroom. It is happening again, Jean-Luc realised, watching her door hiss shut. Before his face turned cold, Felisa put a hand on his shoulder. "This is when you go after her," she said, patted it a few times, then took a spot on the sofa. "Oh, my diaries! I hope she hasn't been reading these."

Jean-Luc didn't need telling twice, going up to Beverly's door and freezing before it. What do I do? He pressed the bell. Silence. "Beverly? Can I come in?" Nothing. He pressed it again. He tried knocking on it. After the fourth knock, the door slid open, revealing Beverly sat on the edge of her bed. He went to her side, sitting with her. The door hissed shut.

"My mother told me a story, after my father died," Beverly said. "She was already getting sick. I thought it was a delusion." She shook her head sadly. "She couldn't tell me it all, but now... I understand. The curse on my family..." She leant her head against his shoulder. He took her hand. "Ronin, he didn't just bond with the women in my family. He manipulated us years before he would show his face. He would try to isolate us, make sure we were already vulnerable to want what he offered. Jack wanted to be on Earth with me and Wes, but I thought he might be safe further away from me. But Ronin still killed him. He tried to kill Odan. He almost killed you."

"You have stopped him now," he reminded her, squeezing her hand slightly.

"I love you too much to risk your life," Beverly murmured.

"It is my life, and I think loving you, being with you, is well worth the risk." His voice reverberated in his chest. He turned, kissing her head.

"You can't know that, Jack died, my father died," Beverly feebly argued. She leaned further into him.

"Ronin is dead now. You do not need to fear him or his curse any longer." He removed his hand, shifted so she sat facing him. "I may not know magic like you or your grandmother, but when I was a boy there was one way I heard a spell, a curse, could be undone." As his lips drew closer to hers she found herself leaning into it. It was soft, gentle, polite, a promise that there could be so much more to come. "True love's kiss," he whispered, his forehead resting against hers.

"Do you believe in magic?" Beverly breathed.

"I believe in you," he said. "Most days I have found them to be the same thing."

* * *

A/N: (I love that last line, don't you? Ah, bless them!) Thank you to all who have read and reviewed! Don't do love spells without consent. Jean-Luc and Beverly were very very lucky.

Let me know if you like Felisa like this and would want to see more of her... perhaps meeting Lwaxana?

Thanks to my friend Momo for helping beta! I hope you all have a wonderful Halloween! Let me know in reviews or who/what you're dressing up as if you've already decided. Or who/what you think Beverly and Jean-Luc would dress up as together! (Gomez and Morticia Addams anyone?) Live long and prosper!


End file.
